Red Turn Blue ReWrite
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: Voldemort has a son whose power rivals Dumbledore's, the only problem is, Naruto knows nothing about his parentage.
1. Chapter 1

Red Turn Blue

Chapter One- Hogwarts

"But baa-chan!" A fifteen year old Naruto exclaimed, he was stood in the Hokage's office in his trade-mark black and orange clothes, bright yellow hair spiky, as per usual he was getting a new mission, however, he didn't like the one he'd been given this time. "Why do I have to go to this Wartyhog by myself? Why can't Sakura or Sasuke come too?" The blond Hokage slammed a fist down onto the table, making the sake in her glass splash everywhere; grumbling, she poured herself a new one.

"For the love of Kami Naruto! It's _Hogwarts_! And you have to go by yourself because its a solo mission!" Shizune had been stood at the side for some time but saw it as a good time to cut in.

"Naruto, think of it as a reconnaissance mission, you find out as much as you can about Hogwarts and the people there then report back to us." Naruto looked confused.

"Reconnaissance mission? Isn't that what Kakashi-sensei went on last month?" He asked, putting both hands behind his head. Shizune smiled.

"Yes; normally we only send really experience Jounin on these missions," She knew exactly what buttons to press, "But, we think you're capable of doing this one Naruto." A broad grin stretched across the ninjas face.

"Yeah! Believe it!" He yelled, punching the air.

"Quiet Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, rubbing her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on and Naruto wasn't helping. "Go gather anything you defiantly need and meet back here in twenty minutes. And remember, under NO circumstances are you to tell ANYONE where you're going." Naruto nodded and _poofed_ away.

Naruto was standing in his kitchen when Sasuke appeared, he looked annoyed about something. "Eh! Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, darting to his friends side.

"Me, Sakura and Sai have to go on a mission to Hidden Sand; so we'll be leaving you for a while." He replied in a dull, monotonous voice. "Well, I need to go and meet the others, see in a few weeks, Naruto." He _poofed _away, leaving Naruto shell-shocked. It had just hit him that, if he couldn't tell the others where he was going, they might think he was in danger and try to find him. And if Sasuke got that down when he had to leave Naruto for just a few weeks then how would he react when he found out that Naruto would be gone for nearly a year?! The blond ninja didn't want to think about that, he and Sasuke had become unbelievably close friends, they were practically brothers! But he had to do this! It was reconnaissance mission! They were important to the entire village!

Grabbing his stuff and _poofing_ to the Hokage's tower before he could change his mind about leaving, Naruto sighed. He would really miss Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan hell, he would even miss Sai-kun! Tsunade and Shizune were waiting when he walked in, they were stood by a large fireplace that he'd never seen before with a bag of green dust; within the fireplace was a roaring green fire and Naruto furrowed his brow, why did they want a fire in here? And why on earth did they want a _green_ one? _Has Lee or Gai been in here?!_ He thought wildly, wondering if he would suddenly get pounced on by one of the bushy-brows.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, bringing him back to reality. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai!" He yelled, punching the air, then letting it fall slowly back down as his smile faltered. "Eh, Baa-chan, how am I going to get there?" He asked, Tsunade looked at the fire and Naruto burst out laughing. "You think I'm going to walk into a fire?!" He shouted, hooting with laughter still. Tsunade wasn't laughing.

"Yes, Naruto, now come on." She led him to the fire and gave him a hand full of the powder. "When you step into the fire you need to say very clearly 'Hogwarts', got it?" She asked, he nodded.

"Step into the fire and say 'Hogwarts'." He repeated, she smiled.

"Well done, Naruto. Now, when you get there you'll be met by a tall man with a long beard called Professor Dumbledore; he's the headmaster of Hogwarts and he'll explain everything you need to know. But he doesn't know you're there for a reconnaissance mission, he thinks you're there to learn deeper understanding of chakra, but he'll call it magic." She tried to explain everything thoroughly but not to overload him with information.

"Magic, not chakra. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Not reconnaissance, understanding magic." He rolled off, smiling as he got them all.

"Right then, off you go." He stepped into the fire, they licked around him but didn't burn like he'd expected. "Good luck Naruto." Tsunade whispered.

He took a final look at the Hokage's office, a final look at Shizune and Tsunade before throwing the powder down with a shout of 'Hogwarts'. The fireplace spun and he saw rooms fly past, the feeling was slightly nauseating but he kept his sickness in check. As he wondered when he was going to get out the fireplace threw him out, he landed on the floor, covered in soot and coughing.

Picking himself up, Naruto found himself to be in a small, not cramped, but cosy office. There was a wooden desk with a plush comfy looking chair opposite a tall chair he guessed was the headmasters, in the cupboard behind this tall chair were a collection of large, silver, spindly things playing soft tunes quietly. In the opposite corner was a strange looking table with a deep dish on, it had swirling blue liquid in, but from the way it shone with silver light, it was clearly not water. Lining the walls were bookcases, only broke by the fireplace and a few cupboards. Perched on top of one of these cupboards was a beautiful orange and red bird, it chirped at him and he smiled,watching it stretch its wings and blink at him through shiny black eyes. Someone cleared their throat and his eyes spun to the door, stood there was a tall man in long light blue robes, his silver-white beard nearly reached his waist and he observed Naruto with glittering eyes over half-moon spectacles.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." He said, walking over to the desk and seating himself in the headmasters chair, so this was Professor Dumbledore. The Professor offered him the seat and Naruto bowed before taking it, putting his bag down next to the table. "As you might know, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tea?" He asked suddenly, gesturing with one hand to the cups set on a silver tray, Naruto smiled.

"Yes please Dumbledore-san." He replied and was surprised to find that he was speaking English; now that he thought about it, Dumbledore must have been speaking English too; noticing his shocked expression the headmaster smiled, pouring the tea.

"There is a spell cast on Hogwarts so that all the students speak the same language, as soon as you arrived you immediately were able to understand and speak the most common language. You can still speak Japanese if you wish to." Naruto nodded and took a sip of the tea, looking thoughtful. "Has your Hokage gone into detail about what you will be doing while you are here?"

"No, she assured me that you would explain." Naruto replied, trying to absorb as much information as he could, Dumbledore already knew about the Hokage, had Tsunade told him that? Or did he already know? And if he did then how did he know?

"Then explain I shall. You already use one type of magic, although, I believe you call it something different."

"Yes, chakra."

"Ah. You use chakra which is not very different from magic, the main difference being with our type of magic we do not require hand signs, we use a wand to channel the spell. A spell is a jutsu to you." Dumbledore answered in reply to the unasked question on Naruto's face.

"Oh."

"This year you will study subjects such as Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts; our subjects are not as dangerous as things you will have studied in the past as we do not teach our students things they will need in wars, mainly because we do not have the same amount of wars and battles as you do. But also because if there was a war, students your age would not take part in them, they would wait until they were much older so they have the right amount of experience." Naruto nodded, he'd been told before that these places didn't train their younger people to fight; personally he thought it was insane, but he was a guest here so he shouldn't complain.

"You will begin classes in two days, that should give you some time to learn a few spells and get settled in. The other students will also arrive in two days so you will begin classes with them." He paused, refilling their tea cups. "There is a room already prepared for you, you will be sorted into your house with the first years but will join classes with the fifth years when you officially start. Now, I'm sure you want to get settled in and sorted. Hagrid will show you to your room and tomorrow you'll be travelling to Diagon Alley to get your wand. This years books are already in your room."

Naruto stood up and bowed, grabbing his bag before walking to the door, when he opened it he found himself face to face with the tallest and biggest man he'd ever seen. Guessing this was Hagrid he bowed. The big man seemed taken aback but smiled all the same.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hagrid." The man said as they walked down the corridors, Naruto following.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled at Hagrid, the man may look very scary but he seemed nice enough. They had arrived at a wooden door with a painting of three monks playing chess on.

"Now, this will be your room, when you want to go in just say the password which is 'Blueberry Pie'." Hagrid smiled, "Dumbledore chose it."

"Blueberry pie?" Naruto repeated and jumped in surprise when the painting swung aside to reveal a small passage to a room. "Cool."

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you to it. See you tomorrow." Hagrid waved as he walked off down the corridor.

There was a roaring golden fire already burning in the hearth when he entered, set in front of the fire was a long red velvet sofa, the cushions had been fluffed up; ready for his arrival. In front of the sofa was a small table with a tray of hot tea and scones on, smiling to himself Naruto took a scone before looking around the rest of the room. There was a small bookcase running along one wall with a desk in front of it, on the desk at intervals were candle holders and the candles in them were also already lit. He glanced at the wide windows for the first time and saw that it was getting very dark outside, strange, it had been early morning in Konoha when he'd left. Shrugging he turned back to the rest of the room, there were two other doors leading off the main room, opening one he found it to be a bathroom and shower room with a huge bath, grinning he closed that door so that it couldn't tempt him. The next door was his bedroom, the bed was a huge four poster with red and black silk hangings, there were candles all around this room too, a wide window at the far end of the room looked out over the lake and Naruto smiled as he saw the sun setting, casting its glow over the waters surface.

The next morning, Naruto woke earlier than normal; he had been restless all night, something about this place didn't seem quite right. When he sat up in bed, yawning, he caught sight of a silver tray on his bed side table, it was set with toast and tea, as well as egg, bacon and sausage and also coffee. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto attacked the tray, gobbling down the food even though it was burning hot.

After finally heaving himself out of bed, Naruto wondered what to wear for the trip to Diagon Alley, Shizune-chan had warned him not to wear his orange outfit in public as it might draw attention to him; so instead, he dug through his bag until he found something that she had packed for him; a white button up shirt, dark trousers and a 'Sasuke-blue' jacket. Slipping his ninja-sandals on he was about to put the weapons pouch on his leg when he remembered what Baa-chan had said about being inconspicuous, so instead he fastened it around his waist like a belt-bag and set off, making sure his headband was secured he walked out his bedroom where he was greeted by Hagrid.

"Ah!" He said, grinning broadly, "You're already up!" Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Well then, lets go." He walked over to the fireplace and took a hand full of green powder from the jar on the mantle piece. "Now, let me explain how this works; you-"

"Walk into the fire, throw down the powder and say where you want to go, yes?" He finished, smiling, Hagrid looked flabbergasted.

"Eh, yeah, that's the idea." He shook his head slightly and handed Naruto the powder. "You'll need to say, 'Diagon Alley', got that?" Naruto nodded and stepped forward.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" In a flash of green he was gone and Hagrid followed. "Whoa!" Naruto fell forward out the fireplace into a grubby looking pub; no one even looked round as he stood up, brushing himself off and grumbling. Then Hagrid arrived, laughing as Naruto tried to get all the soot off his clothes.

"Well, Naruto, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." The room was filled with strange looking people in different colour robes, Naruto even spotted someone in a bright pink robe and wondered whether Sakura would like some of those. "This way," He led Naruto out to the back of the pub, waving to the barman as he passed and assuring him he would be in for a drink later. Naruto gaped as Hagrid tapped the bricks of the wall, muttering something, suddenly, they began to shift apart, making a wide arch. The scene before him made Naruto gape even more. There were hundreds of people hurrying down the streets past brightly coloured shops advertising many different things; in the window of one shop, lots of teenagers were ogling over what looked like a broom, Naruto stifled a laugh; these wizards sure got excited by little things. "Now then, Gringotts first, then we'll get your wand."

"Eh? Gringotts?" He asked in confusion.

"Wizarding bank run by goblins." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Goblins?!" A few people walking past turned to glance at him before carrying on their way. Hagrid nodded beaming.

"They're not exactly the friendliest of beasts but they're very clever." Hagrid explained as they carried on, towards a large white marble building. "Your," He paused for a moment, "Father, made an account here in case you ever ended up in this world." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"M..My father?" He asked, Hagrid nodded.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" He shook his head dumbly. "Oh, well you do now; we're here anyway." They had reached the steps of the bank and walked through the double doors flanked by two short, strange creatures, they looked old and were going bald, their ears were long and pointed but not gracefully like an elf's, more sharp and wonky. Naruto didn't pay attention to what Hagrid was saying to the Goblin behind the counter, he looked round in fascination. There were people talking to the goblins which were all seated behind high counters, some were exchanging money or getting stones weighed. Naruto saw the goblin to his right weighing a diamond the size of a fist and gasped under his breath. It wasn't until Hagrid nudged him in the shoulder that Naruto noticed it was time to go; Hagrid was holding a bag of gold coins out to him.

"That was lucky, we didn't even have to go underground, they've been expecting you." While Hagrid rambled on, Naruto looked at the coins with a curious expression, he'd been taught about these by baa-chan but he didn't expect them to be so big.

They turned into a small cramped store with a name Naruto couldn't even say above it. After a few minutes of waiting around a small, grey haired and balding man came out the shelves. He began to take measurements of Naruto after asking what hand was his wand hand, guessing it meant his writing hand he held out his right arm. Muttering to himself, the man disappeared behind the shelves to return a moment later with a box; he took out a long red wood wand and handed it to Naruto who stared between the man and the wand.

"Well give it a wave." Naruto looked bemused but did as he said anyway; a plant pot exploded. With a small yelp he put the wand back and the man got another one for him. Without being told to this time, Naruto waved the wand; it exploded. "No, definitely not. Try this one." When he took the wand, Naruto got a buzzing feeling in his fingers and when he waved it red and gold sparks shot out the end, causing him to jump. "Perfect." The man exclaimed and Hagrid handed over the money for the wand.

"Right then, sorted." Hagrid said as they walked back up towards the Leakey Cauldron. "Unless of course you want to stay for a while to have a look through the shops? I'll wait in the pub if you want to wander round." Naruto was thoughtful for a moment then nodded; with a small smile, Hagrid handed him the money bag and left the blond ninja with the free reign.

"YATTA!" Without further ado, Naruto proceeded to raid all the sweet shops, filling bags with sugar and candy. Twenty minutes later, as he looked for ramen, Naruto saw a group of people staring with their noses up against the glass of a shop which sold brooms. Shizune had explained all about the game that wizards played called Quidditch and that they played it on broom sticks, but he still didn't get why people were gaping at this broom, why not go in and buy one. Smiling to himself, Naruto entered the bustling shop and made his way to the counter where a man with light brown hair was talking to a few customers.

"Yes, it just arrived today, the new Lightning Bolt," Naruto was reminded of the Chidori when he said this and resisted the urge to laugh, "It's twice as fast as the Firebolt and perfectly balanced." There were a few impressed gasps and murmurs at this.

"How much is it?" One boy asked, leaning over to get a better look at the broom that the seller was holding.

"250 Galleons." The man said, "Very expensive." He said with a smile as people whistled. Naruto checked the money bag that Hagrid had given him, he didn't want to spend all his money but for some reason he really wanted to buy that broom.

"YATTA!" He exclaimed causing people to look at him in shock, they clearly hadn't noticed him before. "I'll buy one!" There were gasps all around and the owner looked stunned. Taking the money out the bag and handing it to the man Naruto was given one of the new brooms which had been carefully wrapped in brown paper; people stared in awe and jealousy as he left the shop, leaving the brown paper off the handle so that the name 'Lightning Bolt' was visible.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, Naruto and Hagrid went their separate ways; Hagrid back to the grounds to prepare some things for his first lesson of term and Naruto back to his room to have a look at the school books. While in Diagon Alley he'd brought a few Quidditch books and wanted to learn how to fly his new broom.

As he wandered back to his room with his wand, books and broom, Naruto wondered what was happening back in Konoha, would Sasuke, Sai and Sakura know that he was gone yet? Or would they still be on their mission, oblivious to what was happening? These thoughts brought a wave of home-sickness over him and he bowed his head slightly.

Trying to cheer himself up slightly, Naruto took his broom down to the Quidditch pitch to start flying.

He'd read through some of the Quidditch books and, feeling more like an idiot than normal, he put one hand over the broom and with as much force as he could muster, said a strong, "UP!" The result was that the broom flew up and smacked Naruto in the face. Said blond ninja fell back with a shriek and the broom fell to the ground again. Getting up, Naruto tried again oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

In his office Dumbledore watched with amusement as Naruto attempted to make the broom rise without hitting himself in the face, the headmaster chuckled. Maybe he wouldn't turn out like his father after all.

Ten minutes and five bruises later, Naruto was in the air and swooping from one end of the pitch to the other. He was amazed at how the broom seemed to answer to the lightest touch, not to mention it was unbelievably fast. Naruto soon became a blur of blue and blond in the gathering dark and it wasn't until Hagrid called him over to tell him to go back inside that he noticed how late it was.

Grinning happily, he made his way back to his room and it wasn't until he was trying to get to sleep when he remembered about Team 7 and another wave of homesickness crashed over him, maybe he could send a letter to Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow. That was when he realised that he had one more day before the other students arrived, a knot tightened in his stomach and needless to say, Naruto had trouble sleeping that night.

The next morning Naruto didn't wake until turned 11 o'clock and even then he didn't want to get up. Then he remembered that he needed to study some spells and jumped up with a loud yell of "YATTA!". There was a silver tray with breakfast on next to his bed and he ate it with super-sonic speed.

Twenty minutes later would find Naruto puzzling about a spell he'd found in one of the books. It was called the Animal Summon and the incantation was Bestia Voco. Naruto didn't even know which animal it would summon but he was getting bored with all the other spells Dumbledore had told him to practice so with a wave and a flick he cast the charm. To his surprise there was a small _pop _and Gamakich appeared looking slightly annoyed.

"Hey! What did you summon me for?!" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.

"Umm..."

The day continued in much the same fashion, Naruto flicked through the books and soon mastered all the basic spells he needed to and was just playing round with trick spells. When he finally went to bed, Naruto's head was filled different spells, their incantations and effects along with their meanings and explanations about how to use them.

The knot in his stomach tightened even more as he wondered what the other students would be like, and whether they would accept him or whether he would be the outcast again.

"Naruto." The blond ninja mumbled something and rolled over onto his side, "Naruto!" Hagrid tapped him until he finally opened one eye blearily.

"Ano, what is it Hagrid?" He muttered looking up at the gigantic man.

"The students will be arriving in half an hour, Dumbledore asked me to get you up." The ninja sat up so quickly he nearly got whiplash.

"Half an hour?!" Without another word, Naruto sprang out of bed and sprinted towards the shower rooms.

Naruto sighed in relief as he reached the doors of the hall just as the new students were arriving, he was in his Hogwarts robes and he had opted for putting his weapons pouch around his waist again just in case he needed it. McGonagall was waiting for him next to the doors.

"Now then, Uzumaki. You'll go in with the first years and then sorted into your house. Understood?" Naruto nodded wishing that his nerves would stop playing up, he could feel his knee's shaking and he struggled to remain upright as the doors were opened and he and the first years walked into the hall.

McGonagall had set a small stool at the front of the hall and on it she put a fraying old hat. Seeing that everyone else was staring at the hat, Naruto copied, feeling out of place among the small wizards and witches. After a moment, Naruto was wondering whether the hat was going to do anything and was about to turn away when the rim opened and it began to sing:

"_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,"_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
__Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin!" _

It finished the song to tumulus applause mixed with a few whispers and, with a slightly bemused expression on his face, Naruto joined in. Once the noise had died down McGonagall stood at the front with a long roll of parchment and twenty minutes of boredom for the ninja ensued as she read out the names.

Eventually, she reached his name and there was some muttering in the crowd as Naruto stepped up and sat of the stool with the hat on his head. _"Well well, what do we have here?" _Naruto resisted the urge to burn the hat and call it evil as he heard the voice in his head, _"Where to put you...you have strength and bravery yes...but also you are alone, no bonds..." '_NO.' Naruto thought viciously, 'Before, but not any more!'_ "Very well, if you're sure it better be...GRYFFINDOR!" _He shouted the last word to the crowd. The table at the far end of the hall erupted in cheers and grinning, Naruto handed the hat back to McGonagall and hurried off to his house table.

Unbeknownst to him, Dumbledore had stared in hidden shock, he had been almost certain that Naruto would be in Slytherin, well, it just went to show how wrong first impressions could be.

Naruto meanwhile had sat down next to a boy with black hair and emerald eyes and opposite a girl with bushy brown hair. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding out her hand to him, he shook it slightly and smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He replied in a whisper as Dumbledore stood up.

"This is Harry Potter," She gestured to the black haired boy who smiled before turning his attention back to Dumbledore, "And Ron Weasley." A red-haired boy who was grumbling about Dumbledore taking forever and how hungry he was. After the introductions, Naruto turned to look up at the headmaster who was currently addressing the school with open arms.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He called and everyone immediately became silent. "There is a time for speech making but this is not it- Tuck In!" This was met by laughter and applause. Naruto immediately began to pile his plate high. As he ate his way through the mountain he glanced round looking at all the different people. Next to Ron were two red haired twins who were talking with their heads together and occasionally lapsing into laughter. Across from them were two black haired girls who were saying something about their summer holidays and next to Hermione was a girl with red hair who introduced herself as Ginny Weasley before blushing and turning away to talk to a boy called Dean.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep up again Dumbledore got to his feet and silence fell immediately. Naruto was feeling pleasantly drowsy and all he could think about was his four-poster bed waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices." said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students and some of our older students ought to know that by now too." Naruto saw Harry, Ron and Hermione exchange smirks and wondered if they broke the rules a lot. Shrugging the thought off he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"...has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes nor are a number of things which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door." He saw Fred and George inhale half their pumpkin juice as their laughed at something that Ron had just said to them. Naruto nearly missed what Dumbledore said next because of their spluttering and coughing as they choked while Ron thumped them on the back trying to get them to breath again.

"We have a change in staffing this year. I am delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was a round of polite but unenthusiastic applause. "Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" He broke off, looking at Umbridge questioningly. She wasn't much taller standing than sitting so it took a few moments for anyone to work out why he had stopped talking. It wasn't until she cleared her throat with a small 'hem, hem' that they understood she wanted to make a speech. Dumbledore sat down smartly and looked at Umbridge as if he wanted nothing more than to listen to her speech.

"Thank you headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She simpered, her voice was high pitched and little-girlish and made Naruto wince due to his heightened senses.

"Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say!" She smiled, revealing pointed teeth, "And to see such bright, happy faces looking up at me!" Harry snorted and Naruto understood why, none of the faces looked happy, they looked annoyed at being addressed like they were five years old. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I am sure we'll all be very good friends."

It happened simultaneously, the two girls with black hair whispered "I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan.", Fred and George said, "That's likely," with smirks and Naruto choked on his pumpkin juice, making Harry thump him on the back. Umbridge didn't seem to notice any of that and Naruto wondered aloud if a full scale riot could break out and she wouldn't notice, this made Ron and Harry laugh while Hermione kept her eyes firmly on Umbridge, focusing on the speech.

Umbridge cleared her throat again and when she spoke she sounded much more businesslike and her words had a dull, learned-by-heart, sound to them. Naruto felt his attention waning and put his head down on the table like so many others who were closing their eyes.

He didn't know how much later it was that the waffle finally stopped but he sat up and yawned. Dumbledore had stood up again and was smiling. "Thank you professor, that was most illuminating."

"Yes it certainly was," Hermione muttered in a low voice, Ron looked startled.

"You can't tell me you enjoyed it?!"

"I said illuminating Ron, not enjoyable!" She snapped back at him. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Sounded like a load of old waffle to me." Naruto added grinning.

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle." She said grimly.

"Was there?" Ron asked blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well? What does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," Said Hermione ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron! We're supposed to show the first-years where to go!" Without another word, Hermione swanned off, dragging a disgruntled Ron with her and leaving Harry, Naruto and Ginny to walk up to the common room alone.

"So," Ginny nudged Naruto, "Where are you from?" She asked, he turned to her, his blond hair ruffling.

"Konoha." He answered, grinning. "It's in Japan."

"Wow, what's it like there?" They continued their conversation all the way up to the common room, Naruto explaining all about his village and Ginny commenting now and then. When they reached the portrait Ginny said the password and Naruto did a double take, he could have sword that Ginny had just said 'Ramen'.

"Ano, Ginny-chan. What's the password?" He asked as they walked into the common room.

"Ramen." The ninja grinned and was barely able to control his laughter, instead he put on a straight face and walked towards the boys stair case.

"Good night, Ginny-chan." He waved to her over his shoulder.

"Good night Naruto!" She called to him before he disappeared around the corner of the stairs.

Smiling to himself, Naruto lay down on his bed. Everyone here seemed so nice, maybe he would be able to fit in here. He smiled again as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Teaching Toads

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages!!! I've started doing my GCSE revision already and I'm snowed under with homework! This chapter is no where near as long as the first one but it only covers half of the first day, Potions will come in a while. Fortunately I have half-term, only a week but I should be able to work on this.

Thank you to those who reviewed, those who added me to story alert, author alert and those who just read this story. :) COOKIES FOR ALL!

RED TURN BLUE

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Chapter Two – No matter how hard they try–Toads will never be able to teach.

Naruto was woken the next morning by the sound of fireworks going off. Mumbling about ramen and Sakura he dragged himself out of bed and into his robes. As he left the dormitory he saw a disorientated Ron struggling to put his leg in his shirt arm hole, chuckling to himself he stumbled down the stairs where he found the cause of the noise was Fred and George. They were stood in the middle of the common room, throwing little fireworks to each other while brightly coloured fireworks ricocheted off the walls and windows, sending sparks everywhere.

As Naruto settled down to watch them Hermione came running into the room, red in the face and looking like she'd just swallowed a very sour sweet.

"FRED! GEORGE!" The twins jumped in surprise as she stormed over. "People are trying to sleep!" Without further ado she waved her wand and the fireworks vanished. There were disappointed sounds all around them and Hermione stormed back upstairs to find her bag.

Naruto grinned, Hermione reminded him of Sakura when she got mad. A few minutes later Harry and Ron came down stairs, both of them rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Morning Naruto." Ron said before yawning and grabbing his bag.

"Let's go get breakfast." Harry added and together they walked down the the Great Hall.

No less than a minute after they'd sat down, McGonagall came over with their Time Tables, as Naruto and Ron were comparing lessons Hermione arrived looking annoyed.

"I can't believe those two." She snapped as she sat down and poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Which two?" Naruto asked even though he had a good idea of who it was.

"Fred and George! They know that they shouldn't be messing with fireworks in the common room! I've told them before that they're not allowed to use their products when someone could get hurt." Naruto tuned out her voice and let his mind wander to his time table. He had Divination first, with Ron and Harry then Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch, after which they had double potions.

"Ano sa, Harry, where's Divination?" The black haired boy looked up from his breakfast with a sausage half way to his mouth.

"The North Tower. Me and Ron will show you where to go, we have the same lesson." Naruto grinned.

"Arigato Harry-san!" He replied to a shell-shocked Harry before diving into his breakfast with another yell of "YATTA!"

"Um, no problem?" The boy-who-lived shrugged and carried on with his breakfast.

Ron was half way through eating a piece of bacon when he gasped and began to choke on it, Naruto thumped him on the back and looked at him curiously. "Who the hell is that?" He hissed to Harry, looking up at the Teachers Table, Hermione and Naruto followed their gaze and the blond ninja gaped. Stood leaning against the table was a man in bone white armour, his face was hidden under an animal mask and topped by an unruly mob of dark red hair, through the eye holes piercing turquoise eyes surveyed the room. They landed on the Gryffindor table and narrowed in on Naruto who stared back in shock. Hermione tugged at Harry's robes and pulled them all away from the table with a whisper of, "We better get to lessons."

Naruto felt the eyes on his back as he left the hall and he found himself wondering who the person was and why they were in an ANBU-like uniform. Yet, despite the feeling of unease that had creeped into the pit of his stomach he felt that he knew the person – the red hair, the cold, blue-green eyes that never made their mind up about what colour they wanted to be. But he couldn't quite put a name to the face that had formed in the shadows of his mind. His mind wandering he followed Harry and Ron up the ladder and through the trap door into Trelawney's classroom. He, Ron and Harry took their seats furthest away from the teachers desk and closest to the window which Naruto threw wide open in a bid to get some real air into the room. He sat there breathing in the cool morning air until a misty voice spoke from the shadows behind him, making him jump and nearly fall of the chair, he righted himself with a small chuckle as a woman wearing wide, bug-like spectacles stepped forward, draped in shawls and smelling very much like sherry.

"Welcome back my children. I have been following your fates very closely over the summer and I am pleased to see you have all returned safely, as I knew you would." Ron rolled his eyes while Naruto tried to see what the actual point of the lesson was. "This term we shall be studying the art of dream interpretation, so please, begin by telling each other your most recent dream while the other looks up its meaning in the Dream Oracle." She explained, while handing out copies of the book. As the room filled with chatter, Naruto wasted no time telling Harry and Ron about a dream of Sakura making him Ramen and defeating Sasuke who had managed to kill his brother. The other two looked up the meanings in the book.

"Well," Ron said after turning a few pages, "According to this garbage, you're going to be decapitated within the next few days but you'll be happy about it." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"I'd better watch out then!" He said, laughing with the other two. The rest of the lesson in the Tower was much the same with the book churning out more and more diabolical results for each dream.

"That lesson was pretty boring." Naruto said as they walked down the stairs towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, it normally is. But you just wait, you haven't seen Defence yet, it's amazing!" Ron exclaimed, trying to show Naruto just how cool this school was.

"Somehow," Hermione said as she met them outside the classroom, "I doubt if this year will be the best for Defence. The Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts, they're hardly going to want us to learn spells and jinxes if they think we'll use them against the Minister. Harry nodded in agreement while Naruto just stared ahead, mulling over everything he'd learnt. The door swung open suddenly and they all walked in.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh and puke at the same time. The room was covered with frills, lace and pink, so much PINK! Ron's eyes were bulging out his head and Harry looked a little green. It was just so bright and just so god-damn pink! Even Sakura whose name meant 'Cherry Blossom' wasn't this extreme! His eyes fell upon the Umbridge woman sat at the front, a sickly sweet smile was plastered to her face and he grimaced as he joined the trio at the second row desk. There were a few sniggers behind him and Naruto glanced round to see a white-blond boy looking round in disgust while two human shaped boulders sniggered at the room before being told to sit down by the teacher.

When Naruto actually stopped his look round the room and stared at the teacher he saw that she looked a little bit like a toad. She had the wide, puffy cheeks, the bloated body and there was just something so toady about her. As he leaned across to tell Ron who was on the other side of Hermione the teacher stood up but this barely made any difference.

"Welcome children, to Defence Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Umbridge." She simpered, smiling around the room at them all. "Can you please get your quills and parchment out and put your wands away." There were groans around the room and Naruto joined them, he'd been looking forward to doing some magic in lessons. "Now, does everyone have a copy of Mr. Slinkhards book?" A few people mumbled a reply and Umbridge tutted. "No, that wont do. When I ask you a question I would like you to reply, "Yes Professor Umbridge" or "No Professor Umbridge". Let's try again. Does everyone have a copy of Mr Slinkhards book?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge." The class chanted back dutifully. Naruto sighed, this was going to be a long lesson.

"Good. Please begin to read Chapter One for me then." Twenty-nine books opened and fifty-eight eyes looked at the first word of the first chapter on the first page and promptly turned their brains off.

It took Naruto a few minutes to notice that Hermione hadn't opened her book. Instead she was staring at the teacher with her hand in the air and the book well and truly closed. Harry had also noticed and was staring at her in shock, he'd never known her to disobey a direct instruction from a teacher or resist he urge to open any book put in front of her, maybe that was why one hand was firmly holding down the cover, he mused silently to himself with a smile. Naruto and Harry weren't the only ones who noticed Hermione. Ron had stopped trying to balance his quill on the end of his fingers and was staring at her while the rest of the class gave up trying to read the never-ending, unbelievably boring Chapter One and were now looking between Umbridge and Hermione as if they were watching a tennis match. Soon, Umbridge decided she could no longer ignore the problem and smiled sweetly at the bushy haired book worm.

"What is it dear? Do you have a question about Chapter One?"

"No Professor."

"Well, we're reading that just now. If you have any other questions come and speak to me after class.

"It's about the book in general," When Umbridge looked like she wasn't going to reply Hermione ploughed on, "It doesn't say anything about using Defensive Magic." Umbridge gave a tinkling laugh as people checked back in the books with curious expressions.

"Using magic? I don't see why you would need to use magic in my classroom." Ron looked outraged as well as Naruto and most the class, as the red-head opened his mouth to protest Naruto beat him to it.

"We're not going to use magic?!" He yelled in question, there were nods of approval around the room at his outburst.

"Students will raise their hands if they wish to speak in my class!" She barked at him and when Naruto raised his hand she promptly looked away. Harry had his hand up now. "Yes Mr Potter?"

"If we can't use magic how are we supposed to be prepared for what's out there?" He asked. Umbridge chuckled.

"_Out there? _There's nothing out there. Who do you imagine would want to attack children such as yourselves?" Both Naruto and Harry opened their mouths to protest but they were silenced at a glare from Hermione. "Was there something you wanted to say Mr Potter?" Umbridge dared him to go on as her fat toad lips curled back into a cruel smirk.

"No." Harry ground out through clenched teeth while Naruto gripped the table tightly.

"Good. Now then, can we please return to reading chapter one class."

After an hour of torturous reading, the trio and Naruto were finally released from the stuffy room. Naruto was grumbling profanities to the air, each ruder than the last while Harry seethed in silence as they walked to the Hall for lunch.

"We've still got Potions to come." Ron moaned as he tucked into his meal while Naruto thought back to the lesson, no, he decided after a while, toads would never make successful teachers.

A/N: Well that's the end of that! Please review! :)


	3. Chapter Two Part Two

A/N I know this took forever and ever and ever to be posted up, but I got lost on the path of life. He he. :) Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, to the people who added me to alert and to favorites. Love you all, have some cookies! I'm writing Chapter Three now people, it will be out ASAP! Reviews make me write quicker!

Red Turn Blue

Chapter Two Part Two –

Trailing down to the dark dungeon where their potions lessons were held, Harry and Ron became more and more grumpy while Hermione merely sighed now and then. Strangely, they had to wait for a few minutes for Snape to come out and bark for them to come inside. A dark aura surrounded the room and as he passed through the doorway Naruto shivered slightly, he could sense the presence of dark chakra, but it was faint, as if the person had left the room, or was covering their chakra signature.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Snape gestured to the back of the room and spoke. "You may have noticed that we have a visitor with us today, this is Raccoon of the Oni Corps, he is observing some lessons today to see what you know, do not let him distract you." Naruto resisted the urge to look behind him, he knew who it was, that piercing stare on the back of his neck, it was the same familiar stranger from this morning. "We are going to be starting with a short test this morning," Naruto heard Harry and Ron groan almost silently, "Let's begin."

Snape's black eyes surveyed the room, looking for his first victim, they fell on Naruto, "Uzumaki, what do you add to a Wolfsbane Potion to stabilise it?" He snapped, Naruto gulped, he'd read this somewhere, but with Hermione waving her hand in the air like a nutter, everything he'd read seemed to slip out his head, _hey, that rhymes, no! Concentrate Naruto! _He mentally scolded himself then remembered the answer.

"Um, er, is it Moonstone, sir?" He asked hopefully, Snape clenched his fist then unclenched it quickly.

"Correct." He snapped, "Longbottom, what is the dominating ingredient in a Truth Potion?" Neville turned from pink to red to purple at an alarming rate and wheezed and spluttered. "Hurry up!" Snape barked after a few minutes, "The answer's not a kettle boiling over as you seem to think it is!" He yelled causing the Gryffindor side of the room to flinch. Snape gave up on Neville. "Potter! You answer. What is the dominating ingredient in a Truth Potion?" Harry looked blank.

"I don't know sir." He said, his hand twitching for his wand.

"Veritum juice, Potter." Snape ground out, "As it says in the Potion Makers Guide, Book One which you were all given strict directions to read over the summer." He snapped, Harry was about to retort when Naruto kicked him in the shin, causing him to jump slightly. "Five points from Gryffindor for not following instructions, Potter." He said, turning to his next victim.

It continued for another torturous half hour, Naruto wasn't asked another question but it was murder watching his classmates constantly getting things wrong or taking to long about it. All the while, Raccoon stood at the back silently, observing the movements of the class and a certain blond in particular who could feel the cold, aqua eyes on the back of his head for minutes until he would look away.

"This lesson you will be writing an essay," Naruto mentally groaned like everyone else in the room, "on the effects of Polyjuice Potion and side effects if it is brewed incorrectly, it must include how it is made, why some ingredients are picked on certain times of the month or year and I expect it to be at least 18 inches long. If you do not finish in the lesson you will finish it as extra homework, begin!" Great, so that meant he was going to give them homework anyway. Naruto sighed and pulled a roll of parchment out his bag along with his quill and ink bottle.

Harry and Ron were grumbling to each other while Hermione's quill was already dashing across the parchment and by the time Naruto got to the end of paragraph one, she was half way through her forth paragraph.

After a very long, tiring lesson, Naruto was only three inches from finishing and finally understood why Shikamaru thought work was so troublesome. The bell rang. "Your essays are to be finished by next lesson and I want a 9 inch explanation of what Moonstones are, also to be handed in next lesson. You are dismissed."

As Naruto waited for Harry to stuff his essay into his bag, he saw Raccoon walk lazily to the front of the class and start talking to Snape, something about the group. As soon as Harry was ready, Naruto hurried out the room, he knew that voice, but who's voice was it? Sighing, he headed up to Gryffindor tower with Harry to drop his bag off then the two went down to the Great Hall where they met Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe how much homework that greasy git gave us!" Ron exclaimed as they sat down across from him. "I've still got 10 inches to do on top of that Moonstone homework!" Harry sighed as well.

"I've got 9 inches left, but I can't think of anything else to write!" Harry put his head down on the table. "What about you Naruto?"

"I've got three inches left." He said quietly, Ron grinned.

"Cool! You can help us!" Naruto nodded, glad that they weren't thinking of him as a nerd for only having a bit left to write. Once everyone had eaten, Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence, which fell immediately.

"Good evening! Good evening!" He said, smiling slightly and with his eyes twinkling. "As I'm sure you have noticed we have a few guests with us; the Oni Corps are here to see what our education system is like. You have probably seen them in at least one of your lessons today even if you haven't spoken to them." Two people suddenly appeared, to general astonishment, at the front next Dumbledore who chuckled. "This is Leopard-" He gestured to a masked figure in the same outfit as the red-head who had blond hair tied up in four spiky pony tails, four very familiar spiky pony tails. "And this is Karasu." He gestured to the person on his left who had messy brain hair almost completely hidden under a black hood with two corners pinched up so they looked like ears and purple paint on his mask. There was no denying who they were now; The Sand Siblings! "At the back we have Raccoon-" Or Gaara, as Naruto knew him, "And Wolf." Naruto turned to look at the person stood on the other side of the doorway to Gaara, a wolf mask and silvery hair which _was not grey _but it sort of, well . . . _flopped, _over one eye hole of the mask. Naruto tried to fight down the grin which tried to burst forth, Kakashi-sensei! He didn't pay any attention to what Dumbledore was saying and before he knew it, everyone was standing up and preparing to leave; as Temari and Kankuro passed to get to the door he gave them both meaningful looks and they gave the tiniest of nods back.

As they left the hall, he saw the four strolling off down the corridor and into an empty classroom, he muttered an incoherent excuse to Harry, Ron and Hermione before running off down the corridor after the four. When no one was looking, he slipped inside the room, locking the door behind him and grinning at the four shinobi which had removed their masks and were lounging around on tables and chairs, or, in Gaara's case, sitting on a floating pile of sand and looking like a genie.

"Hey squirt!" Kankuro said, messing Naruto's hair up with a grin.

"Hey Kankuro! What are all you guys doing here?" He asked, sitting on the back of a chair. Kakashi was the one to answer.

"Well Tsunade thought that you might like some company, plus, we've heard rumours that some of the Akatsuki are in England." Naruto gulped, if the Akatsuki were here then things might start getting dangerous, well, that should be interesting.

"We came because we hate being kept in the dark." Temari said, smiling, "Plus, things in Sand are boring." She added. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"They're probably not as boring as here, all I've got to do since I came here is study pointless subjects, write essays, get given homework, go to Diagon Alley – which was okay, plus I got a broom!" He said excitedly.

"A broom?" Kankuro asked looked bemused, "Seriously, you're excited because you got a broom?"

"It's a flying broom, baka." Gaara said, rolling his eyes, something Naruto had never seen him do before, "I saw some squimps trying to fly them earlier, it was entertaining to say the least, three of them fell off and one broke his arm." He smirked.

"Sounds like fun." Kakashi said, smiling behind his usual mask, "Anyway, Naruto, you better get back before your friends start worrying." Naruto nodded, waved goodbye and hurried out the room, back up towards Gryffindor Common Room where he found Harry and Ron trying to puzzle out the rest of their essay.

As he passed the notice-board something caught his eye. Gryffindor Quidditch Team Try-outs, that sounded interesting.

:::: NEXT CHAPTER :::: Naruto goes to the Gryffindor Quidditch Try-outs to try as Keeper. The Akatsuki have been sighted by the Order, putting Naruto on edge. Between increasingly difficult potions lessons and night-time missions, can Naruto keep his temper with Umbridge long enough to make it through the second week of Hogwarts?


	4. Chapter 3 It started well, ended badly

**A/N **UPDATE!!!! HEHEHE! Thankyou to

**Adriannrod Svit-Kona Sama and keybladedude who both reviewed last chapter straight away!!! COOKIES FOR YOU!!! **

**Chapter Three – It started well, and ended badly**

Every single night Naruto trained in secret with the Sand Siblings, he swooped and he dived and saved almost every goal, but he still didn't know who else was trying out as Keeper, if it was someone really good then he had no chance, he wasn't as experienced in Quidditch as other Gryffindors were and so, with the help of Gaara (who never slept anyway) he gave up three-quarters of his night to read up on Quidditch and to practice the sport.

Kakashi would come outside now and then and watch them practice, eventually he also took to the skies and acted as a chaser with Temari and Kankuro while Gaara whacked bludgers at Naruto with frightening accuracy. At the end of a particularly wet training session, (it was raining, no one could drool that much), Naruto headed to the changing rooms to get into his robes, as breakfast was only a few hours away and if he went to sleep he wouldn't get up in time for lessons. As they all got changed; except for Kakashi who saw the rain and didn't bother coming outside, Naruto mentioned to Gaara how good a beater he'd make, hoping that the red-head would suddenly ask Dumbledore to be enrolled as a student, no such luck. Gaara merely smirked and pulled his long sleeved grey sweatshirt on.

The Sand Siblings parted from Naruto at the front doors, leaving him to make his own way back while they went off to have breakfast with Kakashi, he wasn't allowed to accompany them as he wasn't supposed to know them. Naruto had picked up his bag before he left the dormitory that morning so he didn't have to go back there and risk waking people up, instead he went to the library to start Professor Sinstra's essay on Venus which he had been given on Friday night.

He was nearly finished when the bell rang for breakfast and he hurried down to the Hall to get some toast and pumpkin juice before Divination then, _shudder_, Defence Against the Dark Arts. There was one good thing about today though, it was the Quidditch Try-outs! The day of truth, of broomsticks and, of, um, _toast? _

Harry and Ron weren't there when he arrived at the hall but Hermione was, she was sat writing the start of her essay and Naruto decided to join her, it would only take him a few minutes, he just had to round off the conclusion. As Harry and Ron sat down five minutes later, Naruto rolled up his parchment and let out a triumphant, done!

"You've already done Sinstra's essay?" Ron asked, looking at the title upside. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, this morning, I couldn't sleep."

"So you did homework?" Ron asked incredulously, "You could have gone flying on the Quidditch pitch! You could've snuck sweets from the kitchen or-" Ron's eyes went wide. "WOW!" He yelled, a little too loudly as people in the vicinity jumped and turned to look at him. The red-haired Weasley boy blushed brightly, looking over Naruto's shoulder. The blond ninja turned round.

"What?"

"There's was a really hot chick outside the hall." Without further ado, he stood up and hurried out the hall, closely followed by Harry and Naruto while Hermione merely tutted at them. When they looked down the corridor they saw a swish of a black and red cloak vanishing around the corner; a cloak with red clouds on. Naruto's eyes widened and he hurried silently to the corner as the other two watched him with surprise at his sudden change of attitude. As Naruto was about to poke his head round the corner, someone beat him to it and he found himself looking into a pair of bright blue eyes, the teens long blond hair was settled around him shoulder, giving him a feminine air and Naruto tried not to laugh. He wondered how to attack this Akatsuki without giving it away to Harry and Ron that he wasn't normal.

Before he thought about how to do that however, Kakashi, in his wolf mask, stepped round the corner and Naruto knew he was smirking behind his masks, he shook his head the tiniest bit to Naruto and turned to the other blond teen, "Ano, Deidara-san, Dumbledore-sama wishes us to hurry." The Akatsuki member, Deidara, grinned at Naruto, patted him on the head then went back round the corner, leaving Naruto, Harry and a shell-shocked Ron.

"Oh merlin! It was a guy!" The red-head cried, Naruto tried not to laugh but failed miserably. Ron thought that Deidara was a chick?! Harry was clutching the wall for support, laughing himself silly while Ron blushed the colour of his hair, stuttering an excuse which fell into nothing.

They were still chuckling about it when they sat down in Divination and not even Trewelawnys 'prophecy' that they were all doomed could stop their chuckling. Seeing Deidara after Divination didn't help, Harry and Naruto began to howl with laughter, Deidara looked confused but didn't ask and instead struck up a conversation with Kankuro about puppets.

As they reached Umbridges classroom, their happy demure died down and they sighed. Naruto's spirits were lifted however when he saw that Gaara was leant against the side wall, right next to where Naruto sat. The blond ninja sat down, glancing occasionally at Gaara out the corner of his eye as he waited for Umbridge to come in. When she finally did arrive, Umbridge looked at Gaara for a moment before striding to her desk and beginning to hand out the books.

"Please turn to chapter three and begin reading." She said in her sick tone. Naruto opened the book but didn't read, he was watching to see if Gaara did anything which would help get him out of reading the damn book. Almost as if he knew why Naruto was watching him, Gaara picked up the blonds book and read through the start of the chapter.

"We're reading about counter-curses today." Umbridge said, looking at Gaara as if she expected him to reply which he didn't, he stared at the page for a moment before closing the book and dropping it back onto the desk.

"What a pile of garbage." He muttered, going back to his casual stance (arms folded, one foot on the wall, one on the ground) and leaning his head back. Umbridge looked annoyed but said, as politely as possible.

"Why do you say that?" By now the entire class was watching them, wondering if an argument would break out. Gaara didn't answer for a moment but then replied in a calm and bored voice.

"Well, let's say for arguments sake, someone did want to hurt them, isn't it your responsibility as a teacher to prepare them for that? And even if there isn't someone like that now," He went on as Umbridge opened her mouth to retaliate, "There might be in 20 years time, and when that time comes, they wont be able to defend themselves because the Ministry didn't want to teach them how to." He said, Harry smirked at Umbridge's flummoxed expression, however, the toad quickly regained herself.

"There is plenty of time to learn spells like that after school-"

"After school they'll be trying to get a job and wont have enough time to fully study spells, even if you're not going to show them how to use spells then you should at least teach them basic theory of how to use spells, the wand movements, things like that." Umbridge was stumped, the bell rang. "Bye." Gaara walked casually out the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared after him, the beginning of a plan formulating behind the girls eyes.

The rest of the day dragged by for Naruto, he couldn't wait to get back on the Quidditch Pitch, he couldn't wait for try-outs, he didn't care that he saw Deidara swanning around the school in his Akatsuki cloak, he didn't mind that Snape gave them homework or that he didn't get to ask Kakashi what the Akatsuki were doing in Hogwarts. All that he cared about was try-outs.

When 6 pm finally came, Naruto shouldered his broom and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch with a very surprised Harry and Hermione; Ron was nowhere in sight. Angelina smiled at Naruto when she saw him. "Trying out for keeper?" She asked when the blond ninja was in his Quidditch gear, Naruto nodded, grinning despite the worry in his stomach. As he waited with the other new Keepers, he glanced up at the stands and was surprised to see Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Kakashi all at the top of the seats, still in their Corp gear with an excited Deidara in the middle of them. The blond Akatsuki looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab a broom and take to the skies.

As his name was called out, Naruto gulped and shot up towards the goals and settled himself in the middle of them. One by one the chasers aimed for the hoops and Naruto caught or knocked away each one of them, grinning. Angelina smiled, she'd found the new Keeper.

After every keeper was tested, Angelina announced that sadly for the others, Naruto outplayed them and so he would be getting the spot on the team.

As Naruto was walking back to the common room that evening, he spotted Deidara stood at one of the windows, looking up at the stars. Naruto wandered over to him, checking that no one else was in the corridor, which they weren't.

"So, what's the Akatsuki doing in Hogwarts?" He asked, Deidara smirked down at him.

"We're making a deal with the Hokage-sama and Dumbledore-sama, un." Naruto looked surprised and was about to ask what deal when Deidara continued, "We know what Voldemort's up to, so we offered that information to Dumbledore and Tsunade-sama, at a price of course, they clear our names, we help them out in the war, un." Naruto blinked at him twice. Deidara grinned down at him. "Nice flying today by the way," Footsteps approached their corridor, "See ya Naruto, un." With that he was gone in a blur of speed.

Naruto was woken, rather unceremoniously, that night by a masked Gaara who motioned for him to follow. Once he had pulled on some respectable clothes, he followed the red-head out the common room and out into the freezing stone corridors of Hogwarts. Gaara led him down four flights of stairs and seven corridors before finally pushing open a red stone door and letting Naruto in.

Kakashi, Deidara, Kankuro and Temari were all seated around the fire, their masks, except Kakashi's second mask, were on the table. Naruto and Gaara sat down on the sofa, the blond wondering what was going on, Kakashi spoke first.

"Naruto, there's trouble coming." He seemed unusually grave as he spoke, "These Dark Wizards, the Death Eaters, and their master, Voldemort, they're worse than we first thought. We know what they can do now, and it's not good." He looked across at Deidara.

"They killed Zetsu and Tobi, un." He said, Naruto gaped, these wizards managed to kill two Akatsuki members? "That's why we're helping Tsunade-sama and Dumbledore, we don't let people get away with things like that, un." He looked up at Naruto and the blond genin was surprised to see a fire burning in Deidara's blue eye (he couldn't see the other one). Deidara laughed, "Pain hunted five of them down, not good for them, summoned some of his Giant Animals and completely destroyed them, yeah. I think he used the Giant Dog which sprouts more heads every time it's hit with anything, they weren't expecting that, yeah." Kakashi glanced up at the clock.

"You better get back to bed Naruto." He said, "We just wanted to make sure you weren't about to attack Deidara." Naruto nodded, smiling to himself; after years of trying to fathom his sensei's expressions, he could tell that Kakashi was smiling.

Five minutes later, Naruto closed his eyes, sinking back into the warmth of his four-poster bed, snuggling into the fluffy covers with a smile. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a voice made him wake up. Looking across at Harry's bed he found his presumptions to be correct, the teen was talking in his sleep again. Naruto crept over to his friends bed, trying not to wake the others, he poked Harry.

"Hey, Harry-san, wake up." He whispered; it had effect.

"Find him . . ." Harry said, his scar was bright red and Naruto blinked in confusion, "Find him . . . my son . . . where is my son?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Harry-san, since when did you have a son?" He asked, poking him again.

"He is at Hogwarts . . . yes . . . bring him to me . . . my son . . ." Naruto had had enough, he shook Harry violently.

"Oi, Harry-san you baka! Wake up!" He snapped, forgetting that the others were asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief when Ron gave a grunting snore and rolled over, Harry however woke up with a gasp, nearly head-butting Naruto as he sat bolt upright. "Baka, calm down." He hissed, Harry sighed in relief when he found he was in Hogwarts, then his relief turned to panic.

"Someone's in danger!" He cried, Naruto covered his mouth, pulling him downstairs into the common room.

"What?" He asked, speaking normally, the others wouldn't be able to hear them from here.

"Voldemort!" Harry said wildly, Naruto sighed. "Someone's in danger, he's coming to get them, they're in Hogwarts!" Naruto was really getting bored of this.

"Yes Harry, we know, Mouldy Voldy wants to kill you. We know." He said, folding his arms, he hadn't had Ramen in _**days! **__Hear that Sasuke?! __**DAYS! **_Naruto realised suddenly that Harry was talking and had been for the last few minutes while he'd been having his Ramen-centred mental tantrum.

"He's got a son! He's sending death eaters to capture him!" Naruto nodded vaguely, they were still on that topic then.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore." Naruto said, he was way too tired to deal with this at the moment, maybe in the morning.

"Like he'd care." Harry muttered.

"Then tell the Oni Corps." He said, "I'll sort it out in the morning." With that goodnight, Naruto trudged back upstairs where he promptly fell asleep.

Naruto woke the next morning to gasps and shouts. Although, it wasn't really the next morning really only an hour later, _stupid teme's waking me up. _Naruto pulled on his robes, not aware of the time, only that he was going to kill them if it wasn't a good reason to wake him. When he entered the common room, the most bizarre sight greeted him; some people were in their pyjama's while some, like Naruto, were in their robes and all were lined up, having their eyes looked at and hair colour noted down.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked, the men in black robes all looked up, they spotted his hair, his bright blue eyes, and smiled darkly.

"There you are, your father wants to see you." Naruto took a step back, his father? Then he remembered Harry's dream; _Voldemort's son, at Hogwarts, in danger, Death Eaters coming for him, to capture him, to . . . _"Shall we take him straight to the Dark Lord?"

"We might wanna check with Bella that he's the real one." One muttered, they both advanced on the feeling sick Naruto, like he'd just eaten a really bad Ramen flavour and wanted to throw up.

"No," He gasped wildly, "I'm not . . . I can't be . . . Minato . . . he's my father . . . Minato, Minato Namikaze, or Uzumaki, Minato!" The Death Eaters had reached him, they pointed a wand at him, in a flash of red light he crumpled, just in time to see Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari dart into the room, followed by puffing teachers. A flash of a kunai, a spurt of blood. Kakashi was at his side, shaking him.

"Naruto!" The blond ninja groaned.

"Kakashi-sensei. . . it wasn't Minato . . . was it?" With those words, Naruto fell unconscious in his teachers arms.

"Naruto!"


	5. PAIRINGS!

**PAIRINGS!!! **

I'm having a sort of contest, whoever reviews the most chapters, gets to pick some pairings! If two people review the same amount of chapters, they both pick a pairing.

So **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**One pairing that has to be in here is Pain (Pein) X Konan! Cause I love them!**

I was thinking about Gaara x Harry or Hermione and Naruto x Ginny but they're all up for grabs still.

I'm having** Minato X Kakashi** in the past but Kakashi could still find someone. Minato couldn't of course, he's -sniff- dead.

All pairings in bold are certain, submit suggestions in reviews please! :)


	6. Hiatus

**Hiatus!**

Sadly, this story is going on Hiatus, I don't know how long for but I can't really find any inspiration to write and I've lost my memory stick which had three chapters on, 30 pages. And I really don't want to re-write them. If anyone has any idea's for this story or inspiration for me then let me know.

I've also had a Death Note / Harry Potter idea and really want to write it. I can't think of a title for it but I've more or less got the summary;

Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts for their fifth year with the alias Beyond Birthday. At first glance he seems like-able enough, but when people start dying it's up to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Beyond to find the killer, but are the Golden Trio looking too far afield for the murderer?

Also, if you've got the time I'd like to ask people to review this Hermione X Snape story I'm reading. It's called Rutilus Animus by Caitira .net/s/5288737/3/Rutilus_Animus ( add fanfiction and www before the .net)

Please check it out :)

Hopefully Red Turn Blue will be back soon, I'm hoping to get at least two chapters up before the end of the summer holidays.

Spellbindersasuke

XX


End file.
